


with the beat of your drum {not any other}

by mrrehdercoolcat



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Frat Boy Clarke, Smut, f/f - Freeform, just some fluffy sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrrehdercoolcat/pseuds/mrrehdercoolcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drums pounded a steady rhythm throughout Polis' main square, the cohesive unintelligible sound of multiple loud conversations at once was the first thing Lexa noticed as she stepped out of her tower. Stormy green eyes squinted against the setting sun as she observed the celebrations happening in her capital. The war had finally ended—and her people celebrated passionately, partaking in large amount of drink and merriment, as the mass of writhing bodies in front of the broken fountain showed her.</p><p>or.</p><p>Clarke is drunk and Lexa gets tipsy and some fluffy sinning happens</p>
            </blockquote>





	with the beat of your drum {not any other}

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome. I've been seeing a lot of Frat Boy/Party Animal Clarke on my dash and this was the result, though it's 100000x fluffier than I meant it to be. So. Enjoy~

Drums pounded a steady rhythm throughout Polis' main square, the cohesive unintelligible sound of multiple loud conversations at once was the first thing Lexa noticed as she stepped out of her tower. Stormy green eyes squinted against the setting sun as she observed the celebrations happening in her capital. The war had finally ended—and her people celebrated passionately, partaking in large amount of drink and merriment, as the mass of writhing bodies in front of the broken fountain showed her.  

She lacked her usual pauldron and armor, instead dressed comfortably and casually in tight black pants and a sleeveless, flowing white tunic, the open sides showing off the sides of her bindings and the tattoo curled around her bicep. The only real splash of colour was her red sash that sat wrapped around her hips and thrown over her left shoulder, yet still almost dragged against the ground. She lacked her usual warpaint, leaving her looking startlingly younger than usual.  

A loud wolf whistle sounded as she stepped out of the shadow of her tower and into the light. A familiar voice shouted, _"Looking good Commander!"_ As she whipped her head to the side, locking eyes with Octavia of the sky people. A light smirk tugged at her lips as she nodded slightly at the sky girl, noting the bright flush in her cheeks and the way her eyes shone brightly, the younger girl having obviously partook in the night's festivities.  

 _"I would advise you take your time in finding your next drink, Oktevia."_ She spoke simply, her usual commanding tone dulled by the mirth in her voice. _"It is my understanding you are meant to take patrol at dawn this evening."_ The brunette quirked an eyebrow at Octavia, her smirk growing just slightly as the younger woman's flush darkened and she nodded quickly, looking a moment away from saluting the commander. Nodding once again, Lexa turned on her heel to walk further into the town and into the festivities, sharp green eyes scanning for a flash of familiar blonde hair.   

She was stopped often by not only her warriors, many drunk and whooping their excitement of winning by the leadership of their Heda, but also the capital's people, civilians thanking her for keeping them safe, and each time she simply covered their hand with hers and smiled, nodding regally. There was nothing more she could say.  

She did not have to walk far into the square before catching sight of the one she was in search for—Lexa easily caught sight of flowing blonde hair and a familiar blue jacket, slightly higher than the rest as she stood atop the no longer flowing fountain, hips swaying in time with the drum beat the thrummed around them. The brunette paused as Clarke spun and was suddenly facing her, a smallest of smiles tugging on full lips as bright blue eyes met with green.  

 _"Hello, Leksa."_  

 _"Hei, Skai Prisa."_   

The two of them mouthed the words to each other, knowing full well that neither of them would be able to hear the other from the distance. Again, Lexa was able to tell her Prisa had been part of the celebrations, the flush that coloured creamy white skin a bright pink only one of many telltale signs.  

Opting out of shouting over the din of the crowd around them, Clarke simply hopped down from her place on the fountain. However—she misjudged the distance and stumbled as her feet hit the ground, the world tilting around her as her hands flew out to catch her fall, that never happened. The commander, quick on her feet, was by her side in an instant, strong arms encircling the nearly drunk blonde. 

 Once she'd regained her bearings, Clarke grinned and looked up at Lexa, eyes too bright to be sober. _"Hiya', hot stuff."_ She greeted cheerily, her words slurring just slightly.  

Eyebrows furrowing slightly, Lexa lifted an eyebrow at the blonde in her arms. _"Are you saying I am feverish, Prisa? I assure you, I am well."_ Her words were formal, but her tone light and comfortable.  

This sent the intoxicated blonde into a fit of giggles, swatting at the commander's shoulder as she leaned into her embrace further. _"Nooo, silly, I'm saying that you're hot. Not temperature wise, but like, bangable wise. You feel me?"_ Her eyes, while slightly glazed over in her intoxication, were serious as she looked at Lexa.  

At the still strong confusion in the commander's eyes, she scrunched her nose slightly, looking for the right words. She stumbled over finding an "appropriate" response before simply giving up, allowing her drunk brain to be as blunt as it pleased. _"It means I like your face and wouldn't mind if you sat on mine."_ She said simply, smirking as she wiggled her eyebrows. 

 Her smirk only widened at the way the commander's eyes widened, obviously startled at the crassness of Clarke's words, blushing to the tips of her ears. Her expression was nothing less than devilish as her hand slipped around Lexa's waist and lower, resting comfortably over the brunette's toned ass, squeezing playfully. She only laughed at Lexa's hissed and flustered response of _"We are in_ _public_ _, Clarke, and you are an ambassador in my coalition."_  

" _C'mon, Heda, let's live a little. It's a time of peace—time for a little more than surviving."_ Her reference to one of their first encounters made a small smile flourish on Lexa's features, the commander hesitating for only a moment before nodding and taking Clarke's hand, leading her out onto the dance floor.  

Producing a drink from seemingly nowhere, Clarke pressed the cup into Lexa's hand. _"Drink up, Heda. We're at peace!"_  She had to lean into Lexa and nearly shout to be heard over the voices and music around them, but neither cared—both enjoying the close proximity immensely.  

It didn't take long for the alcohol to go to Lexa's head—as commander she drank rarely, leaving her tolerance level abysmally low. And with low tolerance came lowered inhibitions as she and the blonde leader danced together in the centre of the crowd, pressed close together as their hips swayed, all but grinding against each other to the steady beat of the drums. A light sheen of sweat coated both of their skin, their hearts pounding as Clarke's head fell to Lexa's shoulder, her breath puffing gently against the brunette's neck. It was only a few moments before her lips began to tread gently along tanned skin, teeth nipping at the sensitive skin just beneath Lexa's ear. 

Lexa's breath hitched in her throat, her eyelids fluttering before falling shut, her fingers gripping tightly to the blonde's hips, pulling her closer and closer until they were completely flush against each other, chest to chest as they danced—the word used loosely as the grinded against each other, their chemistry and tension almost palpable in the air around them. Neither noticed—only having eyes for each other as Lexa's head fell back, lips parted just slightly as Clarke suckled at her pulse point, intent upon leaving a visible mark.  

 _"Jok—Klark, beja."_ Lexa gasped out as her grip tightened on the blonde. _"We must leave now if you intend upon_ _continuing_ _."_ Her voice was low, graveling as she tipped her head forward and spoke directly into Clarke's ear. The blonde's response was nothing more than one last nip to the commander's neck and a quick nod, the both of them reluctantly untangling before once again lacing hands, all but running out of the crowd and the square—some of their friends knowing stares burned into their backs, but neither cared. Blood rushed in their ears and all they could think about was being pressed against each other again—this time with less layers and less gazes on them. 

Stumbling, they fell into the elevator one after another, Lexa having the sense to clumsily knock against the side of the little box, notifying the people working of their need to ascend. It took nothing more than for them to lock eyes once before they met in the middle—lips bruising from the force of their kiss, hands clutching at whatever they could find, the blonde pushing them backward until Lexa's back pressed against the far wall. Their teeth clicked as they knocked together messily, a low hiss escaping the commander as Clarke nipped at her bottom lip, tugging gently.  

She felt her lover's hands fumbling at the button of her pants and it took all the will she had to reach for her Prisa's hands and still the, instead once again lacing their fingers together, a soft gasp of _"Hod op—not yet, Prisa."_ pushing past her lips. It was harder and harder to translate her words into the sky people's language through the haze of lust that consumed her. At Clarke's gentle nod, their kiss slowed significantly—almost tender as their lips moved together, Lexa's tongue prodding gently at Clarke's lower lip, seeking entrance to her mouth.  

Their make out session continued as they ascended to the top floor, slow and sensual as Clarke's hands fell lazily over Lexa's shoulders, blunt nails scratching gently at the nape of her lover's neck, making the commander shudder. It took the two of them a moment to come back to reality as the elevator finally stopped, both sets of eyes significantly darker, pupils blown as they separated just enough to look at each other. Emotion shone in green eyes as her gaze flickered over Clarke's face, taking in the flush of her cheeks and the puffy redness of her love's kiss bruised lips. _"Ai hodnes.."_   She murmured reverently, her hand coming up to gently trace Clarke's cheekbone. _"Yu_ _laik_ _meizen.."_ The words fell from her mouth slightly slurred, but honest in tone as she pressed her lips sweetly to Clarke's before leading her from the elevator by the hand, anxious to reach the safe haven of her personal quarters, where there would be no interruptions.  

The distance between them was non existent the moment the door clicked shut behind them. Lexa found herself pushed against the wood again, Clarke's hands this time tugging at the sash around her waist, moving it so she can quickly tug Lexa's tunic over her head, tossing the top off to the side uncaringly. Her head dipped forward to take advantage of the newly exposed skin, lips traversing the supple skin of her chest with a confident, practiced ease. "So goddamn beautiful.." She murmured against tanned skin, reveling in the soft moans that escaped the usually composed commander. Clarke loved, loved, loved the way she slowly lost control in moments like these—stolen moments for just the two of them, where there was no Heda or Sky Prisa but simply Lexa and Clarke, two young girls in love, against all odds.  

" _Beja, Klark..Ai..mou.."_ Lexa breathed out, craving her lover's touch on more of her, her own hands coming up behind her back to undo her bindings, tossing the fabric away just as Clarke had before reaching for the blonde's shoulders, pushing her jacket from her shoulders before tugging impatiently at Clarke's top. _"Ai..I wish to feel you against me, Prisa. Beja."_ Clarke shuddered against Lexa at her pleading tone, leaning back some to allow Lexa to pull her shirt over her head.  

Neither wasted any more time as they reached for each other, a soft gasp pulled from Clarke's chest as they pressed against each other, Lexa's hands easily traversing the skin of her lover's back, each bump and raised scar familiar against her fingertips.  

 _"Bed. To the bed."_ Clarke muttered against Lexa's shoulder, not needing any more than Lexa's immediate nodding to pull the taller woman with her toward the bed, only stopping when her knees caught the edge of the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed, her hands moving to the commander's pants, finally unbottning the, and pushing them slowly over slender hips, fingers grazing the warm skin of her thighs, Clarke pulled the commander with her as she fell back against the bed. Another thing she loved—there was no more need for words as she shifted toward the headboard, pausing only to lift her hips, allowing Lexa to pull her jeans down along with her panties, leaving the blonde completely naked, legs bent slightly at the knees as she reclined against the pillows, blonde hair mused and splayed behind her on the pillows. She looked nothing short of a sex goddess, Lexa thought, as her gaze dragged hungrily across unmarked skin. She paused for no more than a moment longer before dipping her head to taste the skin laid out beneath her, her blonde lover's rasping moan sending a jolt of pure pleasure straight down her spine, settling in the pit of her stomach and coiling tightly.  

 _"Ai Prisa.."_ She muttered against pale skin, full lips curling upwards as she suckled tenderly, each kiss placed lower and lower, a spattering of markings left in her wake as she settled herself between Clarke's legs, her hands curled delicately around the blonde's thighs. The brunette was well aware this was no time for teasing as she tipped her head forward and ran her tongue slowly along Clarke's slit, her wetness heady and sweet on her tongue. _"You taste so good, ai prisa.."_ She muttered, this time licking much more firmly, her tongue dipping slightly into the blonde's folds. Her lover's loud keening of " _Oh, fuck."_ Simply spurred her on further, a low groan rumbling in her own chestas Clarke's hands moved to brunette locks, tugging and pulling, holding her in place. As though Lexa would move from such a wondrous place to be.  

Lexa's tongue work carefully and with purpose inside the blonde, eagerly eating her out. The commander could spend hours here, should the universe allow it. Nothing pleased her more than the sound of her lover's moans, the way Clarke's lips formed her name whilst crying out in pleasure left Lexa soaking and flush. And when the blonde got _loud,_  it sent shudders down her spine. Knowing that all around them heard her cries of _Lexa, lexa, Lexa_... She was the one here with Clarke, bringing her into the throes of ecstasy.  

She knew when the blonde was getting close, the way her fingers curled tighter, the way her inner walls fluttered against her tongue, the way her words all melded together into something unintelligible. Lexa removed her tongue, quickly replacing it with her fingers as she lifted herself up to eye level with her blue eyed love, their foreheads pressed together.  

 _"Open your eyes, ai hodness. Let me see you as you come undone."_ Her words were soft, formed a sa command but her tone a request. Clarke's response was a keening moan, eyes snapping open to lock with green. Two fingers thrusting steadily into the blonde, Lexa twisted her wrist to rub the blonde's clit in quick circles with her thumb. Lexa's slightly firmer command of _"Come undone,_ _Klark_ _."_ Was all it took for Clarke to tumble over the edge, her body freezing for a moment before shuddering, her cry of Lexa's name loud enough for people two floors below to hear. Her hand hadn't stilled quite yet, allowing Clarke to ride out her orgasm as their lips connected—the taste of Clarke still heavy on Lexa's tongue.  

Lexa peppered gentle kisses along Clarke's jaw as her tremors subsided, finally stopping the movement of her fingers and pulling them from the blonde, bringing them up to her mouth to carefully suck them clean. A self satisfied smirk pulled at the commander's lips as she took in Clarke, post orgasm. Her arm was thrown over her face as her chest still heaved, a weak laugh pushing past bruised and swollen lips. _"You make me see stars, Lexa."_ The blonde muttered breathlessly, her arm moving to wind around Lexa's waist, pulling her closer once more. Her smirk widened at the blonde's words. _"But you've already seen the stars. You lived in the sky, did you not?"_ Her tone was teasing as she traced her fingers along Clarke's skin. A stronger chuckle escaped the blonde, shaking her head as her eyes finally opened once more, immediately meeting green eyes filled with mirth. _"You bring me to the stars again, and yet still hold me grounded."_ She murmured, her tone a little more serious than she wanted. Lexa's own gaze softened, opting out of a worded answer as she simply kissed her lover from the sky, slow and tender.  

 _"Ai hod yu in, Klark."_ Lexa murmured against Clarke's lips, a happy sigh escaping her. " _I love you too, Lex."_ Clarke responded in kind, smiling into the kiss. It didn't take long for their tender kisses to heat up once more, this time Clarke rolling them over to hover over Lexa, blue eyes sparkling as she winked at Lexa and disappeared beneath the furs.  

…..... 

Hours later, as the sun began to rise on the horizon, the two young leaders lay tangle in each other, their mere millimeters left of space between their faces as they stared into each others eyes. It wasn't until the sun began to brighten the room around them that they finally allowed sleep to take them, both lulled by the steady breathing of the other. Hands entwined as they slept, staying this way through the day until the late hours of the afternoon, when they finally woke.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fin. Hope you liked it! Lemme know your thoughts. i'm over at clarkegwrites on tumblr. :) -mrrehdercoolcat


End file.
